The Perfect Drug
by RekiaReium
Summary: KiraxSetsuna. Beware the lack of sense. OOC off the walls. I promise, no more cliffies after chapter 4, okay? Many apologies.
1. Singing Sempai? WTF?

Disclaimer: If I owned Kira and Setsuna as Miss Kaori Yuki does....you would either be running or drooling. And the song 'The Perfect Drug' is by Nine Inch Nails :D!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi....shounen-ai....swearing...OOC up the yin-yang...implications of sex....maybe sex later....incest is also implicated. Yadda yadda, that's why it's rated R ^_^;  
  
This is what happens when I get songs stuck in my head (oh, and if the Demoness tells me to write a story!) -_-; Well, sometimes. I dunno...I just kinda pictured Kira in a short, skimpy towel, singing along with Nine Inch Nails and I was like...holy shit. Inspiration! Da da da da! *sweatdrop* Alas! Maybe I should let you all go and read? o.o;  
  
The Perfect Drug  
  
//I've got my head but my head is unraveling Can't keep control, can't keep track of where it's travelling I've got my heart, but my heart is no good You are the only one that's understood.//  
  
The deep, tenor voice sounded along the walls of Sakuya Kira's room, as the aforementioned youth proceeded singing along with the song playing from his stereo. Lately, Kira's love for singing had been as secret as the stash of porn beneath the paneling under his dresser. Today that would change.  
  
//I'd come along but I don't know where you're taking me I shouldn't go but you're reaching, dragging, shaking me Turn off the sun, pull the stars from the sky The more I give to you...the more I die //  
  
Today was definitely a day of change, as a short-cut, golden-haired freshman made his way up the stairs to the room of the aforementioned Kira. Setsuna Mudoh was on the lookout for a sanctuary. His little sister, Sara, had been chasing him around, getting on his case about something she found in his journal that didn't please her interest. And where else to go when your incestuous kid sister is after your ass, than to your best friend's house?  
  
//And I want you... And I want you... And I want you.. AND I WANT YOU!//  
  
Kira's body swayed softly to the beat of the music as the sound drifted around him. He had just gotten out of the shower and was only in a short towel wrapped around his waist(Yummy! Inspiration! *drools*). He was so absorbed into the song that he didn't even realize Setsuna was outside the door...listening ever so intently...  
  
//You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug... You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug//  
  
Setsuna pressed his ear against Kira's door...the very instant he heard Kira actually singing, he could hardly bear the disbelief of it all. Part of that disbelief belonged to the fact that Kira was singing...the other half was all about how damn magnificent he sang. Even Setsuna had to admit that the changing tones and emotion Kira was singing with had a new sensation going through his mind and body that he'd never felt before. The very moment the song got lower and down to a soft whisper, he'd nearly felt himself shiver.  
  
//You make me hard, when I'm all soft inside I see the truth when I'm all stupid-eyed The arrow goes straight through my heart- Without you, everything just falls apart...//  
  
Kira's previous swaying and voice had become more profound as he sank deeper into the depths of the song, his eyes closing on their own will. Setsuna meanwhile, was having a hard time trying not to tremble at the sound of Kira's voice mingling with the fast-paced beat of the song. The very note that his voice hit on each word didn't make Setsuna's task any easier, as he was practically on his knees against the door. He was having a mental war with himself over whether he should open the door or just sit there and continue listening to the notes and lyrics flowing from his Sempai's mouth.  
  
//My blood it wants to say hello to you My fears they want to get inside of you My soul it's SO afraid to realize- How very little good is left of me//  
  
Setsuna slowly opened the door wide enough to see Kira, eyes closed, lips parted in song, slender, bare, yet muscled body swaying in tune...and suddenly found himself marveling the sight. Looking at Kira right then was like reading a really great book, you never want to stop. Cautiously, Setsuna sidled into the room and shut the door quietly. It wasn't too hard to do, since Kira was blasting the music to volume 38 and still managed to sing above the stereo. Setsuna lay back against the wall by the door, watching as Kira sang his heart out, a blush plastered to his face.  
  
//And I want you... And I want you... And I want you.. AND I WANT YOU!//  
  
"...It's so strong...yet.....beautiful..." thought Setsuna momentarily as he wiped away the thin trail of saliva escaping the corner of his mouth. He'd been drooling, not knowing whether he was describing Kira's voice...or his body. It wasn't unusual for young Setsuna to be thinking such things about his sempai though. All those years with that ever-seductive man protecting him...Setsuna himself practically felt like one of those crazed schoolgirls whenever he thought about it. He was barely lucky enough to catch himself before he might've actually giggled like one of them too.  
  
//You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug//  
  
Kira had felt as though there was another presence in his room, but threw it off as being paranoid...Surely no one would be in his room at the moment besides himself. He'd already locked the door downstairs so that no stalkers could get in, and he doubted that Setsuna needed any help today. Yeah, he had given Setsuna a spare key for one of those 'just in case' reasons like if his mother was giving him hell, or if he just needed a place to stay. Kira still hadn't opened his eyes, for if he did, he would've seen a blushing, insanely perverted freshman seated next to his door.  
  
//Take me if you want Take me if you want Take me if you want Take me if you want//  
  
Setsuna had started to stealthily crawl across the room to sit down on Kira's bed, where it was most undoubtedly more comfortable than the ground. As he sat, he was able to observe Kira closer. From where he was, he could watch transfixedly as the water droplets rolled down and off Kira's back and hair...the way his chest tightened and released when he inhaled enough air to sing out the next set of lyrics.... Setsuna had even begun to notice a new scent to the air...strawberries. He was rather surprised at himself for not noticing the scent earlier. It was addictive...  
  
//Without you...without you everything falls apart Without you...it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces Without you...without you everything falls apart Without you...it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces//  
  
Setsuna was reveling in the feel of how Kira's voice suddenly went to a whisper, as his own eyes began to close on their own will. "He should sing more often..." was Setsuna's last coherent thought before all other thoughts were drowned out.  
  
//It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces Without you...without you everything falls apart-//  
  
Kira immediately looked around the room, he didn't care about the paranoia any longer. But as soon as he saw Setsuna sitting on his bed, he nearly jumped. The shock quickly wore off as a revenge plot came to mind...there was still some of the song left to go. Kira smirked to himself as he started to steadily stride towards the mystified Setsuna.  
  
Kira leaned his head close enough to Setsuna's ear that his lips barely brushed against the lobe as he whispered the last few words directly into his ear, causing the smaller boy to jump.  
  
//Without you...it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces//  
  
"Holy shit, Sempai!!" Setsuna yelled at Kira, eyes wide in panic.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kira, grinning maniacally.  
  
"Er...just...Sara was getting on my case again so...I...um...decided to come here and...." a stammered reply was all that came from the blushing Setsuna's mouth, as he was now yet again fully aware of how much flesh Kira was exposing.  
  
"...And?" asked Kira, leaning towards Setsuna. Seemed like the whole fact that he just got caught singing didn't mean anything right now. Instead, the first priority had become making Setsuna squirm.  
  
"...And...er..." Setsuna had practically backed himself into the space where the corner of Kira's bed met wall. Kira followed his moves by leaning closer and actually sitting atop the bed.  
  
"...And what were you planning to do here, Setsuna?"  
  
"Hang around you I guess" he replied, blinking.  
  
Kira was now practically hovering over a trembling Setsuna, the towel around his hips starting to loosen.  
  
Setsuna had been just blushing before, but he felt he'd nearly had a nosebleed for a second.  
  
Kira brought down his head so that his lips were right where they were previously.  
  
"Just hanging around sounds boring..." Kira whispered huskily into the younger boy's ear, as he gently flicked his tongue along the outer ridge, grinning to himself as he felt Setsuna shiver beneath him.  
  
"I think I have something better in mind..."  
  
At those words Setsuna blushed, if possible, deeper than before, and nearly moaned when Kira took the whole lobe into his mouth. His towel was just barely hanging from his waist, like it would fall off completely if Setsuna made even the slightest move...it was tempting him like crazy.  
  
Soon, Kira had licked a trail down to the corner of Setsuna's lips, still grinning insanely. Then he stopped.  
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
Oooooh, what's gonna happen next I wonder? ^_^  
  
Don't worry, this story has two endings. That's why I'm only putting up this much. Until I put up the separate endings, review this one so far! XDD! If it's a flame, I'll end up laughing, I guarantee THAT much ^_^ 


	2. And when I say that I mean

Here's the continuation from the first chapter, for those of you who wanted it to happen XDD!  
  
I left the disclaimer in the first part of this, so I see no reason to have to repeat myself. But I shall anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: they aren't mine. If they were, there would be more graphic activity than usually allowed in ANY manga.  
  
Warnings: DUH! Fecking yaoish implications, OOC to the limits, and just downright disapp-..I mean...DOWNRIGHT SEX! Yeah, that's it...*shifty eyes*...there's a lemon...yeah...just read!  
  
If the dialogue in this one sucks major balls, do not be ashamed to say so! A review is a review!! And I love reviews! ^_^  
  
So yeah...on with the...dealie! :D! And yeah, I think Setsuna needs a four- letter nickname, so, with some help from my dear friend Wayne, he's going to be referred to as Seta a lot.  
  
To those who have reviewed thus far: Demoness: I'm glad you like it! XDD! I hope this chapter is good QuietAngel: *mops up the floor* yeah, after realizing what I was writing, I had the exact same reaction! Drooling non-stop! ^_^; Thelexpiea: YAY! E-POCKY! And yes, I'm a happy fangirl, and therefore think happy thoughts which end up on paper and lead to hopefully-happy people X3  
  
"And when I say I have something better in mind..." Kira licked Setsuna's lips as he said this.  
  
"I mean we should...hear YOU sing."  
  
That immediately shocked Setsuna out of his haze. "What?!"  
  
"Face it, Seta. I won't let you get away free with hearing me sing. Now let's see YOU do any better," Kira said as he laughed at the expression on the freshman's face. "You didn't SERIOUSLY think I was going to suggest that the author write a lemon, did you?"  
  
Setsuna's jaw suddenly dropped. "Actually I did...but really; you want ME to sing?!"  
  
Kira just rolled his eyes and replied "What did I JUST say?"  
  
"Do I HAVE to?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"...not a lot I can do if you don't...right?..." he replied seductively, tracing the back of his hand along the bulge in Setsuna's pants, enticing a moan from the smaller boy's mouth.  
  
"Hm...nice to see you were getting off on my voice...or was it because I just got out of the shower?"  
  
"Shut up! "  
  
"Seemed like you didn't want me to shut up before, ne?"  
  
"Oh go fuck a rat, you sleaze"  
  
"Why fuck a rat? When you're SO more than willing to be instead?"  
  
"Do you HAVE to ask so many questions?!"  
  
"Yes, because it makes you angry. And you're-"Kira paused to lick Setsuna's lips again "so damn cute when you're angry" he concluded by winking and pinching Setsuna's cheek softly.  
  
"Shut up, Sempai" Setsuna replied, subconsciously licking Kira's saliva off his lips.  
  
"What's that? I think I hear your incestuous little sister calling."  
  
Setsuna then proceeded to glare angrily at Kira and let his eyes roam over his form briefly one more time before leaving the room.  
  
"Hm! What was Seta looking at I wonder!?" Kira called after him, knowing fully well that he could still hear him.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"  
  
Kira lay back down on his bed, laughing harder than he ever had before in his life.  
  
As Setsuna finally got out of the house, he leaned against the door.  
  
"Damnit...now I need a cold shower" he thought embarrassedly to himself, as he softly hit the back of his head over and over and over on the door. He then left when he heard Kira catcalling something along the lines of "You owe me a song, lover-boy!" out the window.  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
You folks might like the alternate ending better XDD! Ah well. This one was fun to write ^_^  
  
Wow....I just found a way to turn this into a chapter-like story...woah...I don't know if I should do that though...what do you folks think? I'm open for suggestions!  
  
I couldn't stop laughing over this, and it isn't even FUNNY. XDD!  
  
Please review, I'd ABSOLUTELY appreciate it! ^_^ 


	3. A Visit During Lunchtime

Oh yeah! CHAPTER STORY! XDD!  
  
w00t!!  
  
CONTINUE!! ;;  
  
Replies to the Readers, just because you all are so awesome!! I'm surprised I didn't get a flame!: MADbunni: ...XDD!! I love how you put that. And I was aiming for that kind of reaction! I'm so sorry I made you cry! Here, maybe this chapter'll make you feel better? hugs backie DemonessofPunishment: And that, D, is why we have something called Alternate Endings and Additional Chapters. - Meloncholy Angel: I rather like thoughts of a singing Kira, that I do. has been diagnosed with Fangirlitus for about the 10th time now - Isabelle Adamowitz: slaps Kira's ass Yep, and here's the next chapter, I do hope you enjoy! hug Darkmoon Silverblade: Oh, okay. Just because you asked X3! Izzie: pinches your cheek Okie, okie, okie!! Didn't know so many people wanted me to add this installment o.o; Akira: I agree, there HAS to be more Kira/Setsuna-ness. I'm so happy you like it! X3! hug Alicia: I will continue writing. That I shall. Thank you for the review   
  
This chapter has been brought to you by RekiaReium, who still doesn't own any bit of Angel Sanctuary because Kaori Yuki won't share with her XDD!  
  
----  
  
The Perfect Drug Chapter 3  
  
The next day Setsuna meandered around the halls of his school, and was not thinking of Kira. He walked into the lunchroom, and was NOT thinking of Kira. And he was CERTAINLY not thinking of Kira as he sat in a corner of the lunchroom. He pulled out the contents of his lunch, and was NOT reminded of how Kira's hair smelled just like the strawberries he pulled out of the bag. He did NOT think of Kira at all the whole day...except for every second of it, that is.  
  
Setsuna shook his head, resting it in the crook of his arm. The events of the previous day still hadn't left his mind, and it was steadily driving him crazy. He decided to try to avoid Kira for a while, at least until he could straighten out his mind. But even he had to admit that he could never PURPOSELY evade him. No, he knew that even if he did go through with it, Kira would get suspicious and already have a dozen methods to make Setsuna's plan fail. He was just amazing like that.  
  
'Amazing? O...kay....'  
  
As Setsuna was pondering and planning, Kira had walked in. Spotting Setsuna in a corner, he couldn't resist giving his younger friend a visit. As he walked towards the freshman, his lips curved into what would normally be called a carnivorous grin. His expression right then would've made even the toughest guys get a nosebleed.  
  
Setsuna buried even further into his elbow after he felt a tongue lap it's way along his ear, a soft moan escaping his throat.  
  
"S-...Sem-pai?.."  
  
"What's wrong, Seta-kun? You seem troubled to see me." Kira nuzzled his nose against the tip of Setsuna's ear as he said this.  
  
Setsuna found he had no words, everything that happened yesterday was happening again. The only difference being Kira's lack of exposed flesh....which, despite everything, Setsuna was rather disappointed about.  
  
"...N-...Not..during...lunch..please...?"  
  
Kira only wrapped his arms around Setsuna's waist and nibbled on the chosen ear in response.  
  
If you were there, you'd be sure everyone was looking at the people in the corner, but hey, this is one hell of a screwy school, so it didn't really matter.  
  
"Only until the bell rings...and besides-" Kira nipped lightly on the lobe, "you don't want me to stop."  
  
Setsuna squirmed in the older man's arms, blushing more than he ever did.  
  
As the brunette rested his hand on the left side of the blonde's chest, Kira continued smothering the ear with attention, like he was addicted to the taste of the younger boy.  
  
Soon, yet a little too much so for Kira's taste, the bell rang and the students started to file out of the cafeteria. Until only he and Kira were left.  
  
"S-S-Sempai...I...have to go to class now...."  
  
"Such a shame, " Kira replied "and I was hoping to finish today too."  
  
"What do you-"...  
  
Before Setsuna knew it, as soon as Kira came, he left.  
  
-------  
  
This had gone on for about 2 weeks now, Setsuna still questioning himself as to why he allowed it to happen continuously over such a span of time.  
  
He could already recall every place Kira would trap him, for example; the locker rooms, empty classrooms, at his locker a few times if there was no one else in the halls. Anywhere Setsuna went, he was always looking around just to be sure he wouldn't be taken by surprise and molested by his elder friend. Not like he minded THAT much.  
  
Now that he thought about it, what WAS the reason behind Kira's behavior?  
  
He immediately stopped in mid-step as the thought sank in.  
  
"....oh my fucking god." 


	4. Enter: Teh Kitten

I dedicate this chapter to D's fishie. Of the fishie I knew so little, but oh well. Rest in dissolved peace, fishie.

To Teh Reviewers, who are still reading, because I love them all individually:

DemonessofPunishment: You know, this entire story wouldn't have came to be if you hadn't told me to write it in the first place. For some strange reason, I find that hillarious.

MADbunni: Oh dear, I absolutely ADORE YOU!! hug Here, I'll make up for the shortness in THIS chapter

Akira: YAY! gets married XDD! Whoo! I'm so glad you like this one X3! Oh I feel so luffed

Isabelle Adamowitz: XDD! aww...here's the next chapter then. Don't worry, if D hasn't told you anything about this chapter yet, I hope you'll love it X3

SkyTiger: As you wish

Lucifers-Meloncholy-Angel: Kyaaa!! ego purrs X3!!

SilentDemon: I'm so glad you like it !!!!

WinterCrypt: a random choir on a helicopter suddenly sings "And that's why he's called CLIFFHANGER!! :D!" alright.../pathetic attempt at a joke XDD! hugs you

Migoto Yuki Kitsune: I'm so flattered you like it X3;;;

Ellerfu: Thank you so much

Recommended Reading - Sanctuary Psyche Ward, by DemonessofPunishment. In case you ever get tired of me continuously taking away your lemons. Oh, and there's some angst too. Not to mention it's finished, and-and-and-and...there's some Yuri too! :D! YAY YURI! XDD! And she also makes Sara tolerable, even likeable So if you like TPD (or just think it sucks and you want to read something that's more well-written), give SPW a chance, ne? :3

----

Chapter 4 - This is set 4 days after Chapter 3.

Setsuna awoke in the morning to his pet cat jumping up onto his head. He lazily took the tabby into his hands and pet the feline affectionately. The kitten purred and nuzzled his nose into Setsuna's palm happily.

"Good morning to you too" said the blonde, smiling.

In response, the tabby licked his nose. Setsuna got up out of his bed went to his closet to get dressed. With a little advice from his cat, (or what little advice he could give by shifting his paws around and yawning) he changed into a simple black t-shirt and jeans which both hung off his lithe body.

Setsuna had made the decision to go to Kira's house and talk to him about the recent happenings. Not only that, but also because he hadn't seen the brunette for a while and he missed-...oh great. Not only did the Kira have the youth EXPECTING him to come out of nowhere and do those things, but he made the blonde WANT him to.

Setsuna slapped himself lightly. He wanted Kira to stop, didn't he?

He wasn't so sure now.

Shaking his head, the freshman started to walk out the door. But as he was about to shut the door behind him a small orange fluffball came through the door. Setsuna picked up the clumsy little kitten, and the tabby jumped up on top of his head, seemingly more comfortable there.

"You miss your friend, don't you?"

The kitten merely responded with a small mew of dismay, which Setsuna took as a yes. Together, the two finally left the house and headed to Kira's.

----------

Cautiously, Setsuna walked up to the door of Kira's house. Upon looking around, he found that Kira's father was still off on that trip. _Talk about a workaholic_, thought the freshman as he knocked on the door nervously, his heartbeat quickening the slightest when Kira opened the door. The brunette had a strange expression on his handsome face, like he didn't expect Setsuna to actually stop by, but immediately shrugged it off.

"Hey, Seta-kun. Would you like to come in?", the charming voice questioned him.

Setsuna only managed to nod and seat himself on one of the couches as Kira sat on the armrest of the opposite couch. The kitten hopped off Setsuna's head and started searching for something.

"So, what brings you he-", a small bark interrupted Kira from finishing his question.

The source of the noise meandered into the room, and immediately hopped onto Setsuna's lap and licked his face. It was a pitbull Kira had gotten about a month ago. Though slightly blind in one of its eyes (which explained the curving motions in which the canine walked), he was a friendly pup and got along well with his kitten.

"He's over there," Setsuna said between small chuckles and pointed in the direction of the tabby.

The dog made a barking noise of joy and rushed over to his diminutive friend. The two played together as Kira and Setsuna looked over at the other.

"Yeah, like I was saying, what brings you here?" the brunette questioned again.

"Well, it's a lot of things really. But I mainly wanted to ask why you've been...er...acting so strangely." replied the blonde timidly.

Kira merely blinked and laughed.

"Sempai, I'm serious!"

"Alright alright...sorry."

"Whatever, just tell me what's gotten into you."

"You really are THAT dense aren't you?"

Kira reached back to a nearby dresser, and suddenly Setsuna felt a sharp fear go through him.

The brunette stood smirking, holding out the fake, plastic microphone towards the blonde.

"You owe me a song, remember?," the elder youth laughed at the expression on Setsuna's face.

Setsuna pouted "You could've just told me that instead of acting like you were trying to get into my pants this whole time!"

"You obviously didn't mind at all, and besides, if I said something you would've ran away. I also find seduction to be a pleasant way to get what I want. And right now, I want a song out of you."

"And if I don't sing?"

"Then I'll have to be satisfied with hearing you scream," the brunette replied alluringly, smirking sadistically when he saw Setsuna fail to mask a shiver. "Wouldn't you like that better anyway?"

The blonde could only stutter senselessly as Kira settled on the armrest of the chair Setsuna was sitting on, draping himself across the back of the chair. His lips were but an inch from one of the ears he so obviously adored, giving Setsuna a deep red blush to stain his adorable face for many hours. Kira just kept breathing warmly into that ear for a while, waiting for the shivering blonde to say something as he placed the fake microphone into Setsuna's lap.

"I..I...er...I..."

__

-knew this was going to happen, thought the youth with a sigh, as he finally turned his head and captured Kira's lips with his own.

The brunette was a little surprised, but shook it off as he moved from the back of the chair and onto Setsuna's lap, never once breaking the kiss. Setsuna subconsciously noted how light Kira was, despite being the older of the two. After a little more shifting the brunette was straddling Setsuna's thighs, pressing his body against him. In all honesty, Kira wasn't expecting the freshman to give in so soon, he didn't even have much of a valid reason to seduce him at all. With that in mind, Kira pulled away, reluctantly looking into the eyes of his best friend. The warm, chocolate orbs were expressing a mix between confusion and...disappointment?

"What the hell _am_ I doing?"

-----

I apologize once again for the lack of length in these chapters, but I recently suffered from heartbreak and I couldn't bring myself to write any bit further into that.

I sincerely apologize for all the cliffhangers too. I promise, there won't be any more of those after these chapters.

You may now proceed to shove many doses of ritalin and prozac down my throat.


End file.
